De soledad y locura
by gala-granger
Summary: Justo a tiempo se descubrió la verdad para evitarlo


El mundo se me viene abajo. Caigo en un vacío sin fondo. Nunca aterrizo. Es cruel el mundo. No hay tiempo para disculpas. No hay tiempo para nada. Si se pudiera vovlver atrás en el tiempo, cuantas cosas haría para evitar ésto. Ya no hay tiempo para pensar en soluciones, ni tiempo para actuar: el tiempo se acabó. El reloj lo consumió...

-Herm¿qué escribis?  
-Nada, sólo organizo mis deberes.  
-Estas un poco rara ultimamente¿te sentis bien?  
-Si Ron, no te preocupes.

Mi vida se termina. Ya llega el final, lo presiento. Si alguien desea salvarme, que lo haga ahora, porque la muerte no espera.

¿Por qué escribo ésto¿Qué razón tengo para hacerlo? Mi vida no es un desastre ni mucho menos.  
Este drama no tiene sentido, pero mi vida en si no tiene sentido. Es una aburrida rutina.

-

La felicidad, un sentimiento. El que se siente feliz encara el mundo de una manera diferente que el que está triste, pero ¿qué sentido tiene eso?

Los colores se ven brillantes y bonitos, no pálidos y tristes. La gente se ve feliz y satisfecha consigo misma. La felicidad anda por el aire. Un día de sol, calor y felicidad. El mundo está bien hoy, al menos por un rato.

Vuelvo a ser pesimista¿por qué no vivo en el presente y sin pensar en el futuro?

-Herm, es sábado, no podes estar organizando tus tareas un sábado, y menos cuando ya las hiciste todas.  
-Estoy escribiendo una carta para mis padres.  
-Deja la escritura por un rato y vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Pasto, verde, felicidad¿se relacionan entre si¿Es necesaria la compañia para ser feliz? Se puede ser solitario, pero ¿se obtendrá estando solo el preciado tesoro de la felicidad? Mas bien creo que se obtendría una ligera falta de compañia, y sería tanta la falta que hasta uno podría enloquecer o adelantar su muerte.

-Lindo día¿no?

No salió palabra alguna como respuesta de la boca de Hermione.

-

¿Herm¿Me escuchas?

Hermione abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de un joven. Se levantó con dificultad. Se sentía mareada. El mundo le daba vueltas. Se agarró del joven para no caerse.

¿Qué pasó?  
-Te desmayaste.  
¿Dónde estoy?  
-En el parque.  
¿En qué parque? No recuerdo ningún parque.  
-En el parque de Hogwarts.  
¿Qué es Hogwarts¿Y quién sos vos?  
-Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

-

¿Me recuerdas Hermione?  
-No¿quién es usted?  
-Soy madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts.  
¿Qué es Hogwarts?  
-Es un colegio de magia y hechicería.  
¿Por qué estoy en este colegio?  
-Porque sos una maga.  
¿Yo? Se deben de estar equivocando.  
¿Tenés sed Hermione?  
-Si, pero ¿quién es Hermione?  
-Por ahora basta de preguntas. Tomá este líquido.

Hermione no recordaba nada. No sabía donde estaba y que hacía allí. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Bebió el líquido que esa extraña señora le había dado y pronto se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Soñó. Soñó que era un ave y que volaba. Soñó que volando se sentía libre. Soñó con una libertad con la que nunca había estado antes, pero esa era una libertad traicionera. Esa libertad implicaba estar sola con el viento y el cielo. Implicaba la locura.

-

-Contame exactamente lo que sucedió, Ron.  
-Comenzó un día en el que Hermione empezó a escribir en una libreta cosas extrañas.  
-Bien, seguí.  
-Después empezó a comportarse de una forma extraña, ya no era la misma Hermione.  
-Describí este comportamiento.  
-Escribía en su libreta continuamente, se quedaba mucho tiempo en silencio, no contestaba cuando uno le hablaba, no comía y no prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Es como si no estuviese feliz.  
¿Y en el parque que sucedió?  
-La vi muy sumida en sus pensamientos y pensé que por ahí llendo a dar una vuelta iba a mejorar.  
-Seguí.  
-No habíamos dado más de dos o tres pasos y la veo a Hermione en el piso.  
¿No había nadie cerca?  
-No, hacía bastante frío ese día, estaban todos adentro.  
-Esa es la clave y ya encontré al culpable.  
-No comprendo.  
-El frío.

-

¿Dormiste bien?  
-Sí¿quién es usted?  
-Soy Dumbledore, probablemente no te acuerdes de mi, ya que recordas muy poco.  
¿Qué hago ac�?  
-Eso te lo voy a explicar más tarde.

Hermione se quedó con sus dudas y escuchó lo que el desconocido le decía.

¿Te puedo hacer un par de preguntas?  
-Sí.  
¿Te acordas de algo en particular de tu pasado? Necesito que te esfuerces en contestarme.

Hermione pensó. Trató de volver atrás en el tiempo. Sólo aparecían imagenes borrosas en su mente: una libreta, la cara de un joven pelirrojo...

-Sólo me acuerdo de una libreta y de la cara de un joven. ¿La libreta puede ser esta?

Dumbledore le dio una libreta anillada con tapa negra y dura. Hermione la observó con mucha atención. La abrió. Tenía algo escrito dentro, pero tenía la vista medio nublada y no pudo leerlo.

-Creo que es ésta.  
-El joven¿cómo era?  
-Era pelirrojo y tenía pecas.  
-Ron, acercate.

Ron se acercó a la cama de Hermione.

¿Puede ser el?

Hermione lo observó muy detenidamente por un rato largo. Había algo en el que le resultaba familiar.

-Creo que si.  
-Gracias por tus respuestas¿tenés alguna pregunta?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Dumbledore le acomodó la almohada y enseguida se durmió.

-

Hermione se durmió como por arte de magia. Este también fue un sueño profundo y también soñó.

Soñó que era el mar y que bañaba una pequeña costa con sus olas. Soñó que sus olas eran tan grandes que nadie se atrevía a acercarse. Ni los barcos, ni las personas. Nadie quería que ella se le acercara. Ella trataba de acercarse a ellos, pero cada vez que lo hacía, se alejaban más todavia. Soñó con la soledad, la soledad traicionera, la soledad que lleva hacia el abandono.  
La soledad que lleva al desgano, la soledad que lleva al suicidio.

-

-Estamos avanzando un poco.  
¿Cree que recupere la memoria?  
-Eso no lo puedo asegurar.  
¿Qué puede haber causado esta perdida?  
-Estoy tratando de averiguarlo.  
¿Por qué no le hace más preguntas?  
-No hay que presionarla, sino se va a sentir atacada.  
-Creo que vamos muy lento.  
¿Qué posión le dio?  
-Una que tiene un efecto bastante duradero.  
¿Sueña mientras duerme?  
-Sí.  
-Quiza sus sueños sean otra pista más para resolver este misterio.

-

¿Podemos visitarla?  
-Dumbledore dijo que esperen a que recupere un poco más la memoria.  
¿La está recuperando?  
-Muy lentamente, pero sobre echos muy recientes.

-

-Buenos días¿cómo te sientes hoy?  
-Un poco mejor, pero veo todo muy borroso.  
-No te preocupes por eso, Poppy te va a dar algo para que puedas ver bien.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó con un vaso. Hermione bebió todo su contenido y en unos pocos segundos recupero la vista.

¿Me ves bien?  
-Sí.  
¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas más?  
-Sí.  
¿Recuerdas algo más?

Hermione se esforzó un montón para responder. Se concentró, reunió todas sus fuerzas y se metió dentro de si misma para poder volver en el tiempo. Recordó su nombre, a sus padres, su familia, su infancia y de repente recordó Hogwarts, pero seguía sin recordar lo sucedido hace unos días.

-Mi nombre es Hermione.  
-Muy bien¿qué más?

En poco tiempo Hermione le relato a Dumbledore todo lo que recordaba.

-Hemos avanzado mucho hoy.  
¿Puedo preguntar algo?  
-Por supuesto.  
¿Qué sucedió hace una semana? Eso no lo recuerdo.  
-Es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar, pero necesitamos de tu mayor esfuerzo.

-

Ese día Hermione no durmió hasta que cayó la noche. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo comió y se sintió feliz. A la noche se sentía muy cansada, pero tardó en dormirse.

Su sueño fue tan profundo como el océano. Y en ese sueño profundo soñó.

Soñó. Soñó que estaba sola en un parque con un lago gigante. Soñó que era de noche y que ella daba vueltas alrededor del lago. Soñó que de la nada venía un chico y la tomaba de la mano.  
Junto con el daban vueltas y vueltas. De dar tantas vueltas se mareaba y caía al suelo.

-

Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto y un golpe seco. Se encontraba boca arriba tendida en el suelo. Se encontraba de la misma manera en que se había encontrado en algún otro momento que no podía recordar. Sintió frío en todo el cuerpo. Trató de levantarse, pero estaba tan mareada que no se podía tener en pie. Trató de llamar a madame Pomfrey, pero el frío le había congelado las palabras, que salían frías por su garganta. Intentó golpear su mano contra la pared para hacer ruido y llamarle la atención a la enfermera, pero su brazo no respondía. Estaba duro y pesado como la piedra.

-

A la mañana siguiente, madame Pomfrey la encontró tendida en el suelo, su cuerpo duro, como si fuese una estatua. La subió a la cama y sintió que Hermione estaba congelada de pies a cabeza.  
La tapo con mantas para que entrara en calor. En unos diez minutos, Hermione recuperó el calor en su cuerpo. Junto con el calor recupero la movilidad y el habla. Por fuera se encontraba bien, pero en su interior sentía como si no fuera ella misma.

-

Dumbledore la fue a visitar esa mañana y le trajó una sorpresa. Con el fueron Harry y Ron, pero Hermione no logró reconocer a sus amigos. Fue como si hubiese retrocedido. Habló con ellos y poco a poco fue recuperando memoria de las aventuras vividas con ellos.

Estuvieron un rato juntos y luego se marcharon a clases. Dumbledore sigió con sus preguntas.

¿Qué soñaste en estos últimos días?

Hermione le relato sus sueños sobre el ave, el mar y el parque.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, no te quiero forzar más.  
-Me siento cansada.  
¿Queres dormir?  
-No. Me siento cansada de este lugar. Quiero algo para leer.  
-Te voy a dejar la libreta así lees lo que escribiste y por ahí escribis más.

-

Un ave vuela libre. Sólo con la compañia del viento y el cielo. Vuela en libertad. ¿Pero es eso realmente libertad? Es libertad traicionera. Es locura. El mar se quiere acercar hacía la sociedad, pero ella se escapa. ¿Es eso compañia? No, es soledad, que lleva a la locura. Y ésta lleva al abandono y al desgano. Y este conjunto lleva al suicidio.  
Alguien camina por un parque en medio de la noche. De la nada surge una compañia, otra persona.  
Dan vueltas y vueltas, pero ese alguien que antes estaba solo, se marea y cae. ¿Es eso realmente compañia? No, eso es mala compañia. Eso es enemistad. Eso es odio. Eso es soledad y locura.

-

-Veo que estubiste escribiendo en tu libreta.

Dumbledore leyó lo que Hermione había escrito y en unos instantes comprendió todo.

¿Te sientes sola?  
-A veces pienso que la soledad es mi única compañera.  
¿Sientes que estas loca?  
-Uno nunca puede saber si al que consideran loco, está loco realmente o si el que está al borde de la locura no es uno mismo.  
-Abandono y desgano.  
-Eso ocurre cuando uno ya pasó por las dos primeras etapas de soledad y locura.  
-Suicidio.  
-Justo a tiempo se descubrió la verdad para evitarlo.

-

En esta historia uno no puede saber si realmente hay un fin o no. Todo depende de lo que quieran creer. No piensen que estoy loca, porque como dice Hermione, no se puede saber quien lo está y quien no. Esta historia es un rayo de inspiración melancólica en un día nublado. Hace bastante que no escribo algo poético y casi nunca estos escritos son felices. Decidí que Hermione no terminara mal, porque es un personaje que yo quiero. Espero que este drama no les de ideas raras ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo una historia de una persona infeliz, pero recuerden que pase lo que pase le deben sonreir a la vida porque después de la lluvia sale el sol.

gala-granger 


End file.
